It is well known in vehicle bodies to provide a vehicle door which carries a window regulator for raising and lowering a window. The window regulator is typically comprised of a lift arm operated by a motor and has an end connected to a sash channel carried by the window glass. The lift arm is supported in its movement by a regulator arm having one end pivoted to the lift arm and the other end carrying a roller slidably engaged in a track carried by the mounting panel. It is known that the track in the mounting panel may be economically provided as an integral one-piece construction with the mounting panel by striking opposed facing flanges from the panel, each flange having a leg projecting away from the panel and an inturned flanged facing toward the inturned flange of the other flange to define the track. The track so formed is open at least one end so that the roller of the regulator arm may be installed into the track upon assembly of the vehicle door. The roller preferably has a circumferential extending groove therein which captures the inturned flanges of the track to capture the roller within the track.
Although the aforedescribed integral track construction is economical, it would be desirable to further improve the construction of such a vehicle door by enhancing the ease with which the roller of the regulator arm may be installed into the open end of the track.